This invention relates to a below knee prosthesis, in particular a patellar tendon bearing prosthesis comprising a socket, a modular shank component, and a foot component.
1. Field of the Invention
At present there are a variety of prostheses used for the below knee amputees. None of them, however, allows axial rotation of the foot relative to the shank piece. The absence of the latter facility necessarily limits the function of such a prosthesis if the amputee happens to be a praying muslim. Praying in the sitting position causes a major source of discomfort to the below-knee amputee wearing such a prosthesis according to the state of the art, e.g. with a standard PTB (patellar tendon bearing) prosthesis. Many of these amputees complain of painful knees and strains on hips and back when sitting during the performance of prayers.